Testimony of a Fox
by Furi Iki
Summary: Youko needs to get some things off his chest so he pays Botan an odd visit one night. Very short, yet, very cute. Dedicated to Volpone!
1. Kurama Bible Story

"Once upon a time, the trees went to anoint a king over them. So they said to the olive tree, 'Do be king over us.' But the olive tree said to them, 'Must I give up my fatness with which they glorify God and men, and must I go to wave over the other trees?'

Then the trees said to the fig tree, 'You come, be queen over us.' But the fig tree said to them, 'Must I give up my sweetness and my good produce, and must I go to wave over the other trees?' The trees began to grow weary, for no plant was willing to become ruler over them. They said, 'Will we be forced to exist with no ruler, then?'

Finally, the trees said to the vine, 'You come, be king over us.'

At this, the vine said to the trees, 'If it is in truth that you are anointing me as king over you, come, seek refuge under my shadow, what little shadow I have will serve as a hiding place for you. For you, I give up my new wine that makes God and men rejoice.'"

Judges 9:8-15

**__**

AN: I was skimming along the Bible one day when I ran into this scripture. YES, it's a scripture. I thought it was cool so I put it in this thing. Guess why?

Well, think about it... what weapon does Kurama use when in battle? HELLO!!!!

Yahoo!!! I'm on a roll....


	2. A Late Night Visit

**__**

AN: _Quick Note_: I would just like to announce that this very short fic is dedicated to Volone, the Queen of Ku/Bo... and Yo/Bo, too!

------------------------------

Botan stirred fitfully in her bed. Even while sleeping she could sense a small spiritual disturbance. She let out a small child-like whimper before her eyes slowly opened. Upon awakening, she felt the somewhat suppressed ki in her quarters. Her amethyst eyes slowly rolled around the room, peering through the thick darkness. She gasped out of surprise when they met a spectacular green pair in the far corner. She sat up quickly and gathered her sheets against her chest.

"Kurama?" she called. The eyes were unmistakable.

The figure stepped out of the shadowy confines of the corner and into the pathway of the moonlight that shone through her window. It was him, sure enough, clad in his black school uniform. Botan eased up a bit, knowing that her interloper would do her no harm.

"What are you doing here so late at night? How did you get in here?" she whispered sleepily. Kurama eyed her slowly before giving her a sleek smile.

"I apologize for the intrusion, Botan. And also for the time of night I've chosen to appear," he said quietly. Botan rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand then yawned. Kurama smiled wider, taking note of how cute it was. Botan shook her head to clear it of it's sleepiness.

"It's okay. But I must look a horrid fright..." she said, running a slender hand through her curly hair.

Kurama looked her over. Her sheets had slid from chest back down to her waist, revealing her black sheer night top. Her chest was covered, though, by a black strapless bra. He licked his lips and smiled charmingly.

"On the contrary. You look quite delectable," he joked.

She blushed furiously at his compliment, suddenly aware of her bare state. Nevertheless, she smiled gingerly at him.

"Um... how did you get in here?" she said quickly changing the topic. Kurama cocked his head to the side, his bloody locks sweeping across his face.

"Botan...you forget my former profession," he scolded lightly. Botan nodded then slapped a hand to her forehead.

"Oh, yeah! A thief, right, right..."

Kurama shook his head and chuckled. Botan lifted her arms into the air and stretched, yawning again in the process.

"So what are you here for?" she yawned. She closed her mouth and let her arms fall into her lap.

"I came here to talk to you," he said, his voice barely above a whisper. Botan laid back a little, leaning on her elbows.

"What about?" she asked. He shrugged.

"You'll hear when I hear," he said. Botan's eyebrows furrowed and she shook her head slowly.

"What...?" she said, thoroughly confused.

"Let me rephrase my earlier statement: **_Youko_** Kurama would like to speak to you," he clarified.

Botan's eyes widened as she felt her blood run cold. Her heart skipped about two beats and all thoughts flew from her brain. She sat up slowly.

"Oh..." she choked. Kurama took a few steps toward the foot of her bed then stopped.

"Don't worry, Botan. I'll be right here. He won't try anything, but if I sense you becoming frightened, I'll take over again. I'm the more dominant consciousness," he assured her. All became silent as Botan watched his eyes roll upward thoughtfully before he grinned then nodded.

"Why, yes. Yes, I do," he said cheerfully. Botan looked at him inquisitively and he shook his head.

"He asked me if I loved throwing that up in his face all of the time," he said.

"Oh..." said Botan sinking back down on her bed, "So...what does he want to talk to me about?" Kurama shrugged noncommittally and gave her a side-smirk.

"Why don't we find out..." he said, his eyes narrowing meaningfully.

His pupils dilated briefly before shifting a fine golden color. He gave her a small salute then began to walk backwards towards the shadows. Botan sat up once more and squinted into the darkness. Although the shadows hid most definition to his character, Botan could just barely make out silver tresses streaking down his shoulders and chest.

A few moments later, he emerged, and although Botan was fully aware of his arrival, she was still struck with awe. He stepped into the moonlight and began looking around the room, his silver mane shimmering with every movement.

His intensely golden eyes scanned the vicinity of the room before coming to rest on Botan's figure. His eyebrows knotted together and he frowned.

"Are you not going to invite me over...?" he asked.

Botan quickly leaned over and patted the space by her feet. Youko, taking this as his invitation, nodded then walked slowly over to her. He locked eyes with Botan and lowered himself onto her bed.

Botan, feeling her temperature rise from his intense stare, turned her face. Youko noticed this and frowned. A lot of people, humans and demons alike, could not hold his gaze. And for the most part, he liked it that way... but not from her.

He reached over and grasped Botan's chin gently. He turned her face to look at him

"Do you fear me, deity?" he asked curiously. Botan swallowed hard then raised her small hand to grasp his. She gently removed it then brought it to her lap along with her own. She shook her head slowly, her blue coils swaying side to side.

"No... not fear. Respect, I guess," she answered quietly. He searched her face for a moment before his eyes dropped to look at their linked hands.

"I came here to speak with you, deity... about certain things. I'm not seeking advice, nor am I asking for judgment. I just want someone to listen," he said, looking back up to her face.

"Why not speak with Suiichi?" she asked. He turned his head to look out the window, out at the large Reikai moon.

"Some of it concerns him. But then again, how could it not?" he said.

"What about Koenma?" she asked. He turned swiftly to look at her then scoffed.

"I _despise_ the bratling! I can barely withstand his presence," he snarled. Botan pursed her lips then nodded her understanding. It became quiet and Youko suddenly grinned.

"You want to know...why you?" he said. It sounded more like a statement than a question, but Botan still nodded.

"Of course. And why wouldn't I?" she said. Youko smiled briefly then nodded in agreement.

"My close associate Hiei would think me weak to want to express myself in a manner other than slaughter. The rest of Suiichi's friends are mindless and incapable of hosting intelligent conversation," he explained, "so that left you."

Botan smiled and began to scratch the back of her head.

"Um, thank you... I guess," she mumbled. Youko watched her idly for a long while.

"What is your opinion of me?" he asked after a long moment of silence. Botan shrugged.

"I don't...I don't know you, really, to have an opinion of you," she admitted.

"Well, I know that you were once the greatest thief in all of Makai. I know that you escaped me in Death and fled to Ningenkai, and I know you have the gift to will any plant," she said. Youko smiled dimly.

"Yes, in so many words," he agreed, "but there is more to it from my side of the fence."

"Oh?" she said quirking an eyebrow, a gesture for him to continue.

"Plant," he stated simply.

"Excuse me?" she said confusedly. Youko frowned and slowly took his hand from her grasp. He stood from her bed and walked over to the window. He folded his fingers behind his back and stared out into the darkened Reikai sky.

"Do you not think it funny that the same word used to define my specialty also means to place something for the purpose of deception or misplacement?" he asked her. Botan rubbed the side of her face tiredly.

"I don't understand..." she said meekly.

"Much like how someone would plant a piece of incriminating evidence on someone else to point blame, or to plant something dirty in someone's seat to sully their clothing, so did I plant myself into the body of an unborn child...Suiichi, that is. And there I hid, concealing myself in his untouched pureness, taking away his only chance at innocence and driving away the chasteness that comes along with being newly born. He was placed in danger before he even set out of the womb," he said, never once tearing his gaze from the moon. Botan shifted uncomfortably from her place on the bed. She didn't know if he wanted her to talk or to just listen.

"Do you feel guilty for that?" she voiced after a while.

"Not at all," he answered without hesitation, "For the child was born aware to his power... my power. My power that intensified his strength, my power that has heightened his senses, my power that will increase his life span. And because he bares my power, he also inherits my abilities."

"Your abilities?"

"Yes... my abilities. My abilities to grow, to cultivate... to plant at will. My ability to provide life and allow it to thrive and flourish in splendor... or to become a deadly weapon for appropriate destruction. Appropriate destruction to the enemy, of course. My ways of life have altered dramatically since encountering his woman," he said.

"Woman? What woman are you talking about? Are you speaking of Shiori-san?" Botan asked curiously. Youko looked thoughtful for a moment then smiled lightly.

"Yes... I believe that is her name. Suiichi's woman. His... mother. I had never witnessed such a love between two beings before. Never had I seen such a love... a love she so willingly gives, one he so readily accepts. A love that has the power to cleanse the darkest of souls... and cleanse mine, no less. Their love is not fleeting nor is it infatuated. It serves as a bond between gardener and seed, parent and child... mother and son."

Botan bit her lip in a moment's deliberation.

"Are you... jealous of their love?" she asked. Youko let a small, throaty laugh escape his lips.

"I suppose... I am. Especially since I have never experienced love like that myself," he admitted honestly.

"Never?" asked Botan, feeling a bit sorry for the fox. Youko slowly shook his head.

"Companionship, maybe. Lust, yes. But never a binding emotion like theirs," he said.

"Didn't _you_ have a mother?" Botan found herself asking. Youko smiled bitterly.

"Yes, but I never knew her. She abandoned me as a pup. I was fed by an old witch daily until the day she day. She was hunted down by neighboring villagers. By that time, I was old enough to fend for myself. That's when my legacy of thieving began," he said. His face was totally calm, not a hair out of place. But his laid-back facade was contradicted, however, by his thrashing tale behind him.

Botan stared at him for a moment before she decided to speak.

"Why are you telling me this? So openly, I mean," she asked. He turned to look at her then, and Botan almost jumped from the look of mischief in his eyes.

"I believe myself to be an honest man. I know how ironic that sounds coming from a thief, but I never stole more than I needed..." he said. Botan crossed her arms against her chest and looked at him disbelievingly. He grinned.

"...And I always needed more," he said. Botan smiled at him then, and he could see her eyes crinkle with sleepiness. He frowned, realizing how selfish he had been to intrude on her sleep. He turned to her fully and took a few steps toward her bed.

"I apologize for interrupting your rest. I can see you are terribly tired. We can continue this conversation at a more convenient time," he said as he turned to leave.

He had gotten as far as her door when she called out to him. He turned and looked at her, patiently waiting for her to continue. Botan pulled her sheets back and stood from her bed, either oblivious to the fact or not caring that she only had on a sheer night shirt and panties. Youko bit back a lusty growl as she scurried across the room. When she reached him, she put a hand on her neck and grinned sheepishly. Youko crossed his arms over his chest and shifted his weight on his left foot while his long, silky tail swayed softly behind him.

"Yes...?" he asked. Botan jumped, realizing she still hadn't said anything.

"Oh! I'm sorry, but I have to ask you something. It's something I've wanted to ask you since that day I saw you in the Dark Tournament," she said, her face quickly gaining color.

"Go on..." he said slowly. Botan gulped then smiled slowly up at him.

"Um... can I... feel your hair? It's just that I've never seen that grade of hair before, I mean it's so silky and shiny that it makes you just want to run you fingers through it----"

"You may," he answered cutting off her rambling.

Botan licked her lips anxiously before she rose a shaky hand to caress the silver strands that flowed from the side of his head. Her pale, slender fingers fell through them, and she gently combed downward. When she reached the ends of his hair, she rose her hand again to the top of his head and brushed her hand backwards. His hair slid slickly through her fingers then rolled back to the front of his face like a silver wave. She leaned in a little and inhaled deeply, a floral aroma filling her lungs.

"It's beautiful," she sighed, although she hadn't meant to say it aloud. She blinked then lowered her hand, shifting her view to his face. He was surveying her with interest, his eyes twinkling with fondness. She noticed then that his eyes had an almost exotic shape, donned with long, black lashes. His face held a nearly feminine grace, his skin even and flawless, his lips smooth and thin, curled into a delighted grin. He was beauty to the letter.

Botan fidgeted under his gaze, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Wha-what? What are you looking at?" she whispered. Youko said nothing, only stepped closer to her and slid an arm around her waist. He leaned over her a little, tilting her back a bit. He bent over her and lowered his face to her neck, his silky tresses lightly brushing the side of her face. He licked his lips and placed a soft, warm kiss at the base of her jawbone. He let his lips linger there for a moment before he moved upward and placed another on her cheek. He pulled back and peered into her wide, glistening eyes.

"May I...kiss you?" he asked quietly. Botan opened her mouth, but found that her words were lodged in her throat. She nodded slowly.

Youko looked into her eyes as if searching for something, his pupils darting to and fro. He smiled coyly then leaned down once more. He nuzzled his nose against the tip of hers affectionately then pressed his lips to her soft, rosy ones. Botan's eyes slid closed and her arm made it's way around his neck while the other was stationed timidly on his chest.

Youko tightened his grip on Botan and brought his other hand to rest lightly on the back of her neck. He opened his mouth slightly and skimmed his tongue along the inside of her bottom lip. He closed his mouth and pressed his moist, warm lips to hers once more before he pulled away slowly. Botan opened her eyes and put a hand to her ruddy cheek. She sat there and stared at Youko silently before he grinned deviously.

"My, my... I had no idea Suiichi could use such colorful words. What a long string of curses!" he laughed wickedly. Botan cocked her head to the side.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"My dear lad is furious with me over the brief physical encounter we just shared..." he explained. Botan winced and her shoulders hunched.

"Is he angry with me?" she said. Youko shook his head and reached out to brush some hair out of her face.

"No... but he's got quite a few words for me," he said, disentangling himself from her body. Botan laughed and wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly being chilled from Youko's abrupt dislodging.

"I have to leave now. Suiichi needs his sleep for school in the morning," he told her while slowly backing towards the door. Botan shrugged.

"He has to learn somewhere, right?" she joked. She walked past Youko and opened the door. Youko stepped skillfully around her and out the door. He turned and looked at her, letting his eyes roam her body appreciatively before his face set seriously.

"Arigatou... for listening to me. Not everyone wants to listen to the sap story of a famed Maikai thief," he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not a problem. Just..." she said folding her hands in front of her, "...just don't be a stranger. But make sure it's earlier!" she joked. Youko smiled briefly before nodding. Botan closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the door.

"Good night, deity," she heard Youko whisper. She lifted her head and opened her eyes to respond, but he was no longer there. She stepped outside her room and peered down both ways of the hallway before she sighed. She entered her room once more and closed her door, making sure to lock it this time.

Botan smiled to herself as she shuffled slowly towards her bed. She yelped happily and threw herself onto her bed. Then she sighed contentedly as she snuggled up to her pillow and succumbed to her well-deserved slumber.

-----------------

**__**

AN: This was VERY random. A last minute thing, really. I just thought it was cute and I wanted to share it with ya'll!

I thought this little diddy up while I was on the toilet!

SYKE! I was going to sleep in my bed, where I do most of my brainstorming.

Well, I hope you enjoyed and DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! **_VERY_** IMPORTANT!!!


	3. Another Visit

**__**

AN: _Quick Note_: I know this is unexpected, but I've decided to add another part to this after all. It was s'posed to be a one shot, but... Aw, hell, just read! :)

--blah-- = Suuichi's thoughts

--------------------------------

Botan groaned angrily, having been woken by a light bounce on the end of her bed.

He was back again.

The bed creaked lightly as the weight of the added person shifted some. Botan rolled over with an arm slung over her eyes.

"What are you doing here, Kurama?" she moaned tiredly without opening her eyes.

"You... kissed him," came her reply. She sighed and removed her arm, cracking an eye open to lean up and peer at him.

"What?" she whispered. Kurama sat not a foot away from her in his black slacks and a muscle shirt. She sat up fully, feeling the blood rush to her face. Thank heavens it was dark.

Kurama licked his lips and scooted a little closer. "You kissed Youko. Why?"

Botan eyed him momentarily, watching as his curious Emerald eyes tried to fix on her face through the heavy dimness. He gazed intensely while awaiting his reply, his mouth set in a light frown. Botan smiled slowly.

He's jealous of himself, she mused.

Kurama's frown deepened, having caught her thought without reading her mind.

"It's not like that."

Botan sniggered and wiped a hand over her face.

"Well, why _are_ you here, pray tell?" she said jokingly. Kurama peered at her through the darkness, his eyes narrowed for focus. Then he turned his face to look out the window.

"There is no moon tonight," he whispered. Botan followed his gaze.

"Why not?" she whispered.

"The clouds are concealing it," he responded without looking at her. Sure enough, thick, blackened clouds hung in the air, covering the bright Reikai moon. Botan looked back at him, studying his face curiously.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing," she whispered.

"It would be on Makai," he replied, his eyes still fixed on the shaded sky.

"Why? What would happen on Makai?" Botan inquired.

"A massacre. The moon rules Makai. A demon without the moon can be like a wolf without food. They become crazed, feral. The moon controls blood thirsts, it controls hunting rituals... and mating habits. That is when a demon is at it's most dangerous peak. And all hell breaks loose when those three are thrown out of whack," he explained quietly. Botan swallowed hard.

"It's... really that bad?" she asked. Kurama nodded.

"I kid you not. Youko has been witness to many a blood bath on account of a hidden moon. Fortunately, none of his mating cycles have fallen on those dates," he said. After a moment of silence, Botan glanced out of the window before looking back at him. She shrugged and flopped backwards exhaustedly.

"I'll survive," she yawned. Kurama turned to look at her, watching as she slowly drifted back to sleep.

"I'm still here," he called. Botan shrugged.

"I trust you," she croaked sleepily. Kurama smiled.

"You would trust a thief?" he whispered. Botan's eyes sprang open. She sat back up and glared at him through the darkness.

"_Ex_-thief," she corrected, her voice carrying a hint of agitation. Kurama threw his head back and laughed, his rich, dulcet voice ringing throughout the room.

"Shh! You'll wake everyone!" she hissed, clamping a hand over his mouth. She felt his soft, thin lips slide upward under her hand and her temperature sky-rocketed. She removed her hand and replaced it in her lap. Kurama licked his lips then shrugged.

"It's not a kiss, but it's just as sweet," he declared quietly. He grinned at her and she couldn't help but smile in return.

Why _was_ he there? He was beginning to make her head spin...

"You still haven't told me why you're here," she told him. He shrugged.

"You still haven't told me why you kissed him," he quipped. His smile fell slowly before he said, "Was it pity?"

Botan's smile fell also and she looked thoughtful for a moment. She _had _felt a little sorry for him while he spoke, but that kiss was filled with anything _but _pity. In fact, that kiss surely solidified his manhood with her. Botan scoffed affrontedly.

"Pity? Pity for _Youko_ _Kurama_? Surely you must be joking. I hardly think Youko would accept it if I did offer him a pity kiss," she said while crossing her arms against her chest.

"So what was it, then?"

"I don't know... the mood was right. He was beautiful. He asked my permission. Who would have known that such a ruthless youkai would be such a gentleman?" she laughed.

****

She thinks me a gentleman. Why don't you let me show her how much of a gentleman I can be in the bed?

Kurama shook his head lightly, trying to ignore Youko's sudden input.

"You think he's beautiful?" he asked her. Botan blinked rapidly in surprise at his question. She looked down at her fidgeting hands, her long, blue bangs bouncing in front of her face.

"Well, I, uhm..." she said grasping for words. Suddenly she sighed and looked up at him, a lopsided grin pressed to her face.

"Yeah, I do..." she said. Kurama nodded, folding his arms across his chest.

"You don't think me terrible, do you?" she asked him worriedly. Kurama laughed.

"No, of course not. It's your opinion," he chuckled.

"How's your family?" Botan asked quietly.

"Everything's fine," he sighed, "My mother's very healthy, to my relief. My step-father's the same. He's very busy, though, so he's offered me a job working for him." Botan smiled.

"That's wonderful to hear. How's little Shuuichi?" she asked. She almost regretted asking the question, though, when she very barely saw the deep frown that marred his face.

"Shuuichi is... well, he's fine now. His eye is going down," he mumbled. Botan blinked confusedly.

"What? What happened to his eye?" she asked worriedly. Although she hardly knew the young boy, she was highly concerned. She had met him enough times to conclude that he was a very well-mannered, nice lad. On one occasion, having been mistaken for his girlfriend, Shuuichi told his older brother she had a gorgeous face. Botan both thanked and hugged him while Kurama, blushing a bit from the assumption, kindly told him they were just friends.

"He got into a bit of a tousle at school with another young boy. It was over his girlfriend Sumi," he sighed while running a hand through his bloody hair.

"Aww, how romantic. I hope he's okay," she said empathetically.

"He's alright. Sumi's been by everyday since to check up on him. She brings him soup and candy... it's really very sweet," he laughed. Silence crept between the two, but it was an amused, comfortable calm.

"Kurama," Botan asked, breaking the silence, "would _you_ fight for your girlfriend?"

Kurama was a little surprised by her forwardness, but quickly recovered.

"Yes, I would. I believe there is honor in defending your mate," he answered simply. Botan nodded and smiled dreamily.

"Hai... and it's very romantic, ne?" she said. Kurama gave a quick nod, studying her through the darkness.

"What about you, Botan? Would you fight over your man?" he laughed. Botan looked at him as if he were nuts.

"Yes, of course I would!" she exclaimed quickly. Once she realized her outburst, she smiled sheepishly.

"I mean, yes, I would. I may look cute and feeble, but I'm a die-hard Romantic. I'd do just about anything for love," she said with a nod. Kurama laughed softly, his Jade eyes glinting with amusement.

"I don't know about feeble," he said as he scooted a little closer, "...but you are undeniably sweet."

He reached over towards her lap and smiled seductively at her before he raised one of her hands to his mouth and placed a kiss on her soft, light skin. He let his lips loiter there for a moment longer before he moved to another spot, his lips gently grazing the skin between her knuckles. He parted his mouth slightly to give a tiny bite to one of her knuckles before he resumed his kissing.

Botan could only stare at him entranced as he continued to send streams of warmness into the pit of her stomach. She parted her lips once to say something, but closed it quickly, being as her mind was totally stupefied.

Kurama stared unblinkingly at her face, her usually light amethyst eyes appearing deep lavender through the darkness. He smiled against her skin, knowing fully well what he was doing to her.

Botan's eyes began to slowly drift close but she fluttered them open once more. She gently pulled her hand from his grasp and clenched it in her lap. Kurama chuckled, the soft, warm noise rumbling from his chest and delighting her ears. He looked up at her, his eyes flashing a bullion tint before she could notice. Not that she would have anyway; it was too dark.

"I apologize, Botan. That wasn't very 'gentlemanly' of me, was it? I don't know what came over me," he said, scratching the back of his head embarrassedly.

****

Nothing came over you. I'm just finally beginning to rub off on you, is all, Youko jeered cockily. Kurama frowned mentally.

--**_Well, it's pretty hard for you _not_ to. You are me, you know._**-- he growled sarcastically.

****

No, we just share a body. In truth, I'm much more good looking than you are, Youko responded. Kurama could just feel the toothy grin he was sporting.

Botan looked up at him and smiled, a light spray of pink tinting her cheeks. Man, thank heavens it was dark.

"No need. You did nothing wrong. I'm just not used to receiving compliments from such a handsome man," she said in almost a whisper. Kurama smiled lightly.

"Honto, you shouldn't say such things lest my face turn as red as my hair," he joked. Botan laughed, which was quickly followed by a yawn. She laid back against her pillows and pulled her sheets up to her chin.

"I'm sorry, Kurama. I'm really tired. Can we continue this conversation tomorrow?" she asked sleepily. Kurama nodded quickly.

He hesitated for a moment before he reached across her and placed his hand on her bed. He leaned over her and smiled. His long, crimson strands framed her picturesque, surprised face. He was so close to her that she could feel his clement breath caress her top lip. He leaned closer and grazed her lips with his. Then he parted his mouth and caught her bottom lip. He gave a small grin then sucked on it softly. He then released it only to press his mouth to hers. Botan responded meekly to his advance at first, then she began to move her lips against his. She opened her mouth and Kurama complied to the invitation gratefully, sliding his tongue into her mouth and brushing it along hers. Botan wrapped an arm around his neck and sighed faintly against his lips.

****

This is very selfish of you, Suuichi. Very_ selfish_, reprimanded Youko. Kurama mentally shrugged.

--**_How so? She seems to enjoy it just as much as I._**-- he responded.

****

Be that as it may, she is still_ the ferry girl to that irritating Daioh youngling. You know fairly well her performance depends on her state of mind. A lot of souls will end up misplaced if you keep her up_, responded the kitsune. Kurama sighed against Botan's lips.

--**_Hai... I guess you're right, fox. But her lips... her mouth is so warm... and sweet. So inviting..._**-- he sighed. Youko smirked.

****

You don't have to tell me... I already know this, he gloated.

Very reluctantly, Kurama slipped his mouth from hers. Botan licked her bottom lip and her eyebrows furrowed.

"Why'd you stop?" she whispered croakily. Kurama let his eyes roam her face before he leaned down once more and placed his forehead to hers.

"Youko just scolded me. He says I shouldn't keep you up because of your job. I think he's jealous," he said smiling. Youko snorted indignantly at his remark. Botan smiled.

"Is he always the thoughtful one?" she laughed. Kurama quirked an eyebrow.

"Only to people he likes. And he hardly likes anyone," he told her.

"Well he _is_ right. And Koenma won't tolerate my clumsiness," she said. Kurama frowned.

It wasn't that he didn't like Koenma. On the contrary, he was quite fond of the godly tyke. But it seemed _Youko_ hated his guts. And a lot of times, his emotions were expressed through Suuichi.

"Ugh... what a demanding little prick he is..." he growled. Botan's eyebrows shot up amusedly and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Is _that_ what you think of him?" she laughed. Kurama smiled at the sight of her smiling.

"Sometimes, but merely because he strains you so much. I'd love to see more of you, when you have the time," he whispered. Botan smiled then yawned tiredly.

"That would be great," she yawned. Kurama pulled away and sat up slowly.

"You have to get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow," he said before he leaned down again and kissed her on the lips. He stood to walk away but froze when he felt a small hand grip his own. He turned and shot her a peculiar look. Botan sat up and fidgeted a little, feeling a small burning sensation on her cheeks.

"Would you stay...please? Just for tonight?" she whispered.

Kurama smiled then nodded slowly before he looked over her form. His eyes met her face again and his smile grew wider.

"Of course, if that is your wish," he whispered back. Botan smiled brightly and scooted over. Kurama leaned a knee on her bed then froze.

"Are you... decent?" he asked curiously. Botan looked down at herself then shrugged. All of the important parts of her anatomy were covered up by her underwear, so... why not?

"As decent as I'm gonna' get tonight," she laughed as she looked back up at him. He smiled and then climbed onto her bed. Botan squealed excitedly and lifted her sheets.

"Under," she demanded playfully. Kurama lifted one leg and slid it under the sheets, then the other. He pulled them up to his waist then laid his head against her soft, downy pillow. Botan smiled at him then nodded towards the window.

"The moon's coming back," she said sleepily.

Kurama turned his head to look out the window. As expected, the clouds were slowly parting, beams of bright luminosity spilling through to cross Botan's bed sheets. Once all of the bleak miasma had cleared, Kurama turned to look at Botan, who was already asleep. The moonlight shone through her window and swept across her body, illuminating her creamy skin. It highlighted her flushed lips and had she been awake, her eyes surely would have shifted to a pastel pink color. Her cerulean tendrils were spilled out on her pillow behind her, adding to her angelic appearance. She breathed in deeply and her lips parted as a subtle whimper escaped her lips.

Kurama sat up and looked down at her hopefully.

--**_Maybe she wants me to hold her..._**--

Her hand, which was linked to his, flexed lightly and he needed no more convincing. He released her hand to scoot closer to her and wrap his arm tightly about her waist. Botan smiled in her sleep and raised a hand to his bicep. She snuggled her face into his chest and sighed. She mumbled something which was muffled by his chest and Kurama nodded in agreement, having the feeling that she wanted to stay like that. He breathed in deeply, inhaling her sweet scent.

She smelled like cinnamon... and flowers... and it made him feel good. It made him...

...happy...

> ...satiated...
>
>> ...tired.

He liked feeling that way. He liked feeling like he had accomplished something good in making her happy; in filling her request. 

He looked down at her sleeping form and made a silent vow.

If it was in his power, he would give her anything she wanted. Whatever she desired, that was within his grasp, would be hers. She deserved to have everything. She deserved to be treated like royalty just because of the burden she had to bare... the burden of Death. That had been his true intentions for coming to her that night. To give her what little happiness he could, to provide her with friendship and love. And though it might not be much, he was going to see to it that she always felt needed, that she always had what she wanted.

Because she was his.

His angel of death.

--------------------------------

**__**

AN: Well, there you have it, folks. The third, and final installment to **_Testimony_**. I wasn't going to add anymore to this, but Volpone asked me to and I can't **_dare_** turn down a request from my master-- er, friend. )

As for the very first chapter to this, it really wasn't meant to go along with the story. As I said before, I was skimming along the Bible and happened to bump into it. I thought it was cute and decided to post it. It was too short to post individually, I'm afraid, so I had to put it as the first chapter to this. Does that clear the confusion, people? :)

Thankies to all of you who reviewed. I'm sorry I can't thank you individually. It's 3:47 A.M and I have to get up for work at 6:30. But _please_ remember: I love all of you!

-Muah!- ;{}


	4. Script Flip

**_A/N:_ **Honestly, I've given up on calling this a one-shot...

Yare, yare... I know I said it was finished last chapter, but Volpone asked for **MORE**, so... here we are!

****

Treat for all you fire demon lovers: Hiei makes a small appearance!

Enjoy!

* * *

Nothing. 

That was what Botan found beside her in the morning.

She moaned tiredly and stretched her arm across the bed, more than likely expecting it to bump with a warm and muscular mass. But, much to her surprise, it only ran across wrinkled sheets, which were cool from having been unoccupied for an unknown amount of time.

She opened her eyes and lifted her head from the pillow, her cerulean tendrils flopping in front of her face. She turned her head to eye the length of her bed, smacking her lips disappointedly when finding no one. She dropped her head once more and rolled over, wrapping herself in the thin sheets. She blinked slowly as she stared up at the ceiling, trying to remember exactly what had happened the night before.

Oh yeah... Kurama had dropped by during the night... and during the night before that. It was really quite the surprise, seeing as he had never done it before.

And Youko... Botan didn't know whether she should have been screaming or dropping her panties. **His** visit just... totally mystified her. To admit it all, she had been scared at first, but when it became clear that he just wanted to talk, she began to warm up to him. He opened up, and she listened. It was somewhat odd, though, that he would want to talk to her of all people. Yes, he did explain it to her, but, they had never spoken before...

Why now?

And Kurama... He was equally mystifying.

It was so weird. She had talked with one person, yet, she had deeply conversed with two. It was like a split personality. One of them as cold as the harshest of winters, and one of them as poised as a dove; two totally different behaviors placed in one form. And it didn't seem to help that she had kissed them both.

Botan smiled at the memory of Kurama's face. He was, undeniably, jealous. No matter how hard he protested it. He was definitely cute, though, with that childish frown imprinted on his mouth. And she didn't have to question why it was there. She already knew there was a loitering attraction between them. She wasn't blind. Really, any girl who wasn't drawn by his physical beauty had to be. Although he hid them well when they were among the others, there were always the lingering glances, the minute winks, the boyish grins... all of them directed towards her.

Of course, to some it may seem girlishly petty to notice things so small, but Kurama was a very precise person. If he wanted you to know something, he knew how to get his point across. And although he was maddeningly handsome, he never flirted loosely with women. He was always polite and patient, but he never trifled with the girls who approached him. He never winked, stared, or grinned at them. Only her. It was very flattering.

Botan yawned, stretching her arms out above her head and squinting in the process. Her toes curled in delight as she felt the tingling muscles in her legs constrict before she ended the yawn. She sighed as she sat up in her bed and looked around. She swung her legs over the bed and placed her feet on the floor, wiggling her toes when they made contact with the chilly surface. She sat there for a while, peering at the floor.

Damn, he was a sexy fox. Not just literally, either. Kurama was as cunning as he was handsome. She _still_ had no idea how he had gotten into her room. Although... the notion of him sneaking into her room in the middle of the night while she was indecent did put "ideas" in her brain...

She could just imagine...

* * *

Botan rolled over in her bed. She moaned tiredly as she cracked an eye open. 

He was there. She could sense a gentle hint of his aura fluctuate from the corner of her room; the same corner he had been in the first night. It was small enough to go unnoticed by any outside the room, but it was just the right amount to rouse her from sleep and alert her of his presence. Botan immediately sat up in bed, her straightened hair spilling down her shoulders and over her chest.

"Kurama, is that you?" she whispered. She could hear the ruffling of his clothes as he shifted from his place against the wall.

"You know it is," he said quietly. Botan leaned forward a little to peer into the far side of her room. She could barely make out his form, leaning casually in the corner. In fact, she wouldn't have seen him at all if he wasn't wearing a white business shirt and Khakis.

"Will you come from the corner? I can't see you very well," she told him. She heard him chuckle as he pushed off of the wall.

"Of course. But only if I may sit beside you on your bed," he responded as he took slow, lazy steps toward her.

Botan nodded. Slowly he made his way to her bed, Botan staring intently as he moved. Then he sat down near her legs, causing the bed to bounce lightly. He locked eyes with her, a wily grin sliding across his face.

"You're not surprised to see me...?" he asked. Botan shook her head slowly. Kurama smiled as he watched her silken strands sway.

"No. Should I be?" she asked. Kurama shrugged.

"I suppose not," he responded. Botan smiled.

"I'm wide awake now," she said fidgeting in her seat. Although she had been tired the first two times he "visited" her, the things he divulged to her were indeed interesting. She would gladly listen to more of it.

**Silly girl... I believe she thinks we came here for more talk...** chuckled Youko. Kurama smiled.

--_Well, she will be screaming, if that's what you mean_. he responded.

"Kurama...?" asked Botan, noticing the roguish glint swirling about in his jade irises. Kurama blinked, his mental conversation halting.

"Yes?" he said kindly. Botan smiled.

"I said, I'm wide awake now," she restated sweetly. Kurama nodded.

"And I intend to keep you that way for the rest of the night..." he told her.

It was Botan's turn to blink, in confusion, though. She opened her mouth to question the meaning of his statement but was quickly silenced when he moved closer to her and placed his hands to the headboard on either sides of her head. He leaned over, bringing his face so close to hers that his vibrantly red hair brushed against her cheeks. Realizing how close he was, Botan reeled back, accidentally knocking her head against the headboard. She blushed embarrassedly, a small smile tainting her lips.

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean?" she laughed nervously. Kurama's smile grew, a sudden rush of anticipation coursing through his brain.

"You're so clueless sometimes, Botan," he chuckled. Botan's smile fell, slowly shifting to a small pout.

"Oi! Now what's _that_ supposed to mean?" she asked. She lifted her head from the headboard to lean in towards him and glare darkly.

"Not in that way, koibito, but in the sincerest of ways possible. You're so sharp and on it when it comes to your job, but so dense when it comes to simple affections... I've come to you on two different occasions in two different forms. I've told you things that I've told no one else. You would think the normal person would get the hint by now..." he mused while lowering a hand to trace a ghost of a trail along her jaw. Botan's eyes widened marginally and her face turned bright red.

"But you're not the normal person... are you?" he whispered as he looked down to watch his fingers glide gently across her pale collarbone, his fiery hair falling over his face. He gripped the string of her white nightshirt between two of his fingers and slipped it over the smooth curve of her shoulder.

"Sou uruwashii... mai jika zetsumei mitsukai," he muttered quietly. Botan was breathless. She had no idea what to do. So she just sat quietly, timidly, not at all protesting...

Not even when he drew away, only to place a hand at the base of her back to pull her closer. Not even when he laid her back slowly, lowering his head to place soft, warm kisses in the valley of her breasts. He slowly made his way upward, stopping only to give her an open-mouthed kissed in the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Then, he lifted his head slowly, grazing his face along hers smoothly.

He raised his eyes to meet hers, and it was then that Botan saw the smoldering lust that blazed in his eyes. She released a heavy sigh, her warm breath trickling from her lips and dancing across his face.

He sucked in a sharp breath and slid his eyes closed before he tamped his lips to hers, compressing their mouths together in a filling kiss. Carefully, he lifted his body up and onto the bed, straddling her without breaking the meld.

From the inside, Youko grinned evilly from ear to ear. _**That's a good boy...**_

Almost instinctively, Botan's fingers wove through his feathery hair, earning a soft growl from him. She moaned in response as his hands traveled all over her body. He placed one on her satin covered belly, dragging it upward to reveal her creamy skin. Then he slithered his fingers down her side to her hip, hooking one of them in the string of her panties. He slid them down to her knees, causing Botan's blood pressure to skyrocket. He detached his wet lips from hers only for a moment to pull her underwear all the way off before their mouths were moving in rhythm once more. He pressed his hand firmly on her inner thigh and she moaned again.

It was all too much for her: The feel of his palm creeping closer and closer to the linking between her legs, his tongue sliding sensually in and out of her mouth, the feel of his heart palpitating against her chest... so many sensations at once...

Too bad none of it was real.

Botan shivered and shook her head vigorously. She hopped up from the bed and trotted over to her bathroom door.

It was time for a shower. A cold one.

* * *

"Aren't you supposed to be getting ready to go to that idiotic facility?" 

I cracked an eye open to look up at Hiei, who was standing beside my bed frowning down at me.

Damn. I forgot to lock the windows again. I'll have to remember next time.

Hiei snorted as if reading my thoughts.

"You can try to lock me out, but you and I both know I'll just find another way in," he told me. I rolled my eye.

"Get the hell out. I'm very tired," I said. His eyes narrowed down at me.

"At the _girl's_ quarters again, weren't you?" he said with a sneer. I opened both eyes and nodded. He rolled his crimson eyes and sighed loudly.

"You disgust me," he told me. At this, I smiled, getting up into a sitting position so that my feet touched the ground.

"You don't know the half of it," I said jovially. Hiei sat down on the corner of my computer desk across from me and folded his arms against his chest.

"Oh? **Do** tell," he said sarcastically. Ignoring his tone, I continued.

"She asked me to stay with her last night," I said. "I only left this morning."

"Why did you leave?" he asked me, "Did something... happen between the two of you?" I shook my head slowly, a small frown appearing on my lips.

"No. Not that I wouldn't have liked for it to, mind you, but unfortunately, no, nothing happened," I replied, allowing a little more disappointment to seep through my words than intended. Hiei scoffed.

"You look like a baby that has lost it's pacifier. You're pathetic," he said.

I smiled again. A peculiar reaction to such an insult, I know. And had it have been some regular human from the streets, he would probably have been unconscious right now. But no, this was Hiei. I'm very used to Hiei. I'm used to his sneers and his snide remarks, and also the occasional curse word he would throw at me from time to time. From a third person's point of view, it would look as if we did not like each other much. But I know way better than that. Hiei and I are best friends, almost brothers.

Albeit, he may grate my nerves sometimes with his supremely rude mouth, but I've learned to tolerate it over the long years, even to get used to it. And I know he thinks the same. If Hiei did not like someone, he would either hack them up into finely fractioned slices, or distance himself as far away as possible. While with me, he made himself apparent frequently, sometimes at my place of learning.

"You know, if Koenma finds out, he'll throw the tantrum of the century," he said, purposely attempting to make my blood broil. Or rather, Youko's blood. He knew my "better half" held a short wire when it came to the godling.

"Watch it, Hiei," I said lowly, allowing my eyes to briefly flash a bright ember color as a warning. He smirked.

"Treading on eggshells, am I, Kurama?" he chuckled. Well, I wouldn't call it a chuckle. A scoff/choke, more like it. I smiled suddenly, thinking of flipping the cards around.

"So Kazuma and Yukina are courting now, are they? Very fortunate for him, then. She's a very pretty girl," I baited, allowing my sentence to linger in the air. I cocked my brow as if to say, "I could go on..." Hiei stood from the desk and glared threateningly at me.

"Point taken, you dirty fox," he snarled. I laughed, which seemed to further annoy him. So he changed the subject.

"Why _do_ you visit her?" he asked me. I stopped laughing and shrugged.

"To release my pent up thoughts. She's a very good listener... and not at all judgmental. I knew right off the bat not to come to you..." I replied, trying not to let on my real reason for visiting her. He fell for it.

"You knew well, then. You had better not come to me in the middle of the night weeping like a pansy," he said. I scoffed in an affronted manner.

"I **wasn't** weeping," I snapped. Hiei shrugged.

"Whatever you choose to disguise it as," he replied nonchalantly. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Anyway, she told me I could come back anytime I wanted to," I said.

"Are you going to go tonight?" he asked. I tilted my chin upward in thought for a moment. Then I sighed and shook my head.

"I do not think so. It would be selfish and thoughtless of me to keep interjecting on her rest given her task," I replied. Hiei nodded in agreement.

"It would be. Not to mention inappropriate," he said. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Inappropriate...? How so?" I asked in defense.

"Well," he said, taking a step towards me, "what state of dress was she in during those late hours? I'm sure she doesn't wear her kimono and obi to bed..."

I scratched the back of my head embarrassedly, a nervous grin sliding across my face.

"Well, she _was_ a bit... indecent. But she didn't seem to mind. And I can't say that I really did, either," I laughed. Hiei snorted.

"Of course you wouldn't mind. I think Youko's lechery has seeped into your psyche," he said. I sighed and threw myself back onto the bed, bouncing roughly from the impact.

"I don't know, Hiei... she's gotten to me, somehow. She's gotten to the both of us. Youko grows testy when I try to block her out of my mind. Not that I don't want to think about her... but she's becoming an obsession, for the both of us. It's like I'm out of focus. When she's around, everything is a blur... except for her. She's crystal clear," I said.

"Why are you so obsessed with her?" he asked disgustedly. I frowned up at the ceiling.

"I'm **not** obsessed," I said.

"But you just said she was an obsession of yours..." Hiei said.

"No," I corrected, lifting a finger, "I said she was _becoming_ on obsession of mine. I'm not over the edge yet, Hiei. I know my limits."

"Of course you do," he said. Did I detect a hint of sarcasm?

"I _do_," I said smartly. "But she is just something else... she's a challenge for me. And she doesn't even know it..."

No, she doesn't know how often I think of her, that when I dream of her they're not only dreams, but fantasies. And when I think of her I can nearly feel her, I can almost hear her, I can virtually smell her.

My eyelids slid closed as I inhaled deeply, thoroughly imagining her rosy scent infiltrating my nostrils and igniting my senses.

"Yes..." I breathed as I pictured her silky skin brushing evenly underneath my fingertips. Her lips... rich and full when she presses them against my own, it barely seems tangible that someone could possess such a surreal feel. My brain is ravaged by thoughts of it day and night; Her mouth feels like milk to me. So smooth and sweet, her tongue so creamy when it clashes with mine, encircling each other in a dance all our own. It's like poetry. It's amazing.

"You need to bathe. I can smell her on you," Hiei snarled, interrupting me from my thoughts. I opened my eyes lazily, growling in agitation. I sat up on my elbows, opening my mouth to snap at him.

But he was already gone, leaving my window curtains flapping in his wake. Ass.

I lied back down and closed my eyes again. I wasn't going to school. I wouldn't be able to concentrate anyway.

* * *

It had been a very harrowing day for poor Botan. There had been a bombing on a skyscraper near downtown Tokyo. Restless souls everywhere. They were crying, fighting amongst each other, worrying about paperwork, you name it. It was one spirit in particular that had been chiefly difficult. 

Botan had chased him all around the decimated building trying to reason with him. After about an hour of hide-and-seek, she had him cornered against a pile of rubble on the lowest floor. She had her arms stretched out on either sides of her, blocking every time he tried to dodge left or right.

"C'mon, sir. I'm taking you to be judged by the supreme ruler! Considering your records, you've got nothing to be afraid of! You'll be sent to--" she started.

The bouncing orb ducked under her arm. She made a grab for it, but it easily dodged her and darted off. Botan spun around and huffed, blowing her bangs away from her face exasperatedly. She put her arm out and materialized her oar. No more mister nice guy.

In the end, he was the last soul of about two hundred she had to gather, and he wasn't very happy about it, either. All the way on the ride back, he struggled and strained against the kai bond she had to detain him with.

When she got home, she quickly started to disrobe. When she got down to her undergarments, she plopped down on the edge of her bed and began to ponder. She knew Kurama was going to "stop by" tonight.

She looked at her watch. Nine twenty-three. She sighed and slapped her hand down onto her bare leg. He'd be there in about another three hours. In the mean time...

Botan jumped up and ran over to her dresser. She opened her last drawer and began to dig through her sleepwear, tossing panties and bras every-which-way. She smiled as she pulled out a long sheer robe. Well, it wasn't really a robe, being so light and see-through. But she knew it was enough to catch the eye.

She closed her drawer and stood up to search through the mess on the top of the dresser. Identifying what she was in dire search for, she scooped up her flat iron and ran into the bathroom.

Shizuru had loaned them to her some time ago. At first, she couldn't get the hang of it. She had burned the tips of her fingers a few times and even singed some of her hair out. But eventually, she got used to them and began to like the results. And she just knew they would come in handy tonight. If she had her way, she would get to finish her fantasy and everything had to be just so. In order for it to be just so, everything had to be exactly the same. The first step was to straighten her hair.

About an hour later, Botan emerged from her bathroom. She giggled when she swung her hips as she walked, her night robe swaying elegantly at her ankles. She sat down on her bed and began to drum her fingertips on her legs. Now, the wait.

**Four hours later...**

Botan whipped her head up mid-snore. She snapped her eyes open and shook her head briskly. She had nearly fallen asleep again. She yawned and lifted her wrist to peer at her watch. Two thirty-six. She dropped her arm and huffed angrily. Kurama was late.

She frowned and bit the corner of her lip. Maybe he didn't want to visit her anymore. What if... he thought it was all a big mistake? She let out a low growl.

He would be such an asshole if he did. He had come to visit her two nights in a row, waking her of her sleep, to talk with her. And she had selflessly listened. Not just out of politeness, but out of genuine concern and a great deal of interest. It would be truly rude of him to leave her hanging without so much as in explanation. Especially so, now that she was looking _forward _to it. He intrigued her. She liked him.

So why wasn't he there now?

Botan sighed, silently berating herself for thinking of him that way. Of course there was an explanation. She smiled evilly, standing from her seat on the bed. She snatched a housecoat from the chair beside her bed and put it on.

She just had to find out what it was.

* * *

Kurama's eyes sprang open. He hadn't been sleeping, just thinking. Hard. He hadn't moved from his spot on his bed at all. Well, only to use the bathroom, but that was it. He didn't even get hungry. His mind was just too occupied. 

By what? By a striking three hundred-plus old spirit guide with soft blue hair, of course.

It was just too weird, like he had conjured her up without even trying. There he was, lying on his bed thinking of her in _the_ most innocent of ways, when he felt the feathery billow of her kai pulling towards him. It was so soft and cozy; a warm suction luring him from his mental reflections. He smirked. So, she was coming to visit him, was she?

He almost gagged on a laugh when he heard her climbing through his open window.

**She could use some work on her entry...** Youko chuckled.

--Shh! Be quiet!-- Kurama hissed. Youko laughed again.

**She can't hear me, you moron!** He said.

--So?! You're still bothering me!-- he responded.

"You know better than to leave your window open at night, Kurama. It's clearly an invitation for thieves," Botan joked. Kurama's eyes rolled over towards the window without moving his head. He smirked minutely, realizing the irony in her statement.

"Or rude little fire demons," he responded as he looked back up at the ceiling. Botan frowned. He didn't seem surprised to see her at all. _Damned be his kitsune senses..._

Sighing, she walked to his desk and pulled out his rolling chair.

"I like this chair," she said as she sat down.

"You should have seen Hiei the first time he sat in it. He fell out of it and jumped up, swearing it was possessed. When he calmed down, I explained it was nothing more than a human invention and he punched me for laughing," he said with a small smile.

"Koenma has one of these but he never lets me spin in it. Once he caught me playing in it. He was so angry he chased me out of his office with a paddle," she laughed as she rotated in the chair slowly. Kurama frowned. It wasn't very funny to him. It was silent for a long while before she decided to speak again.

"How come you didn't come visit me tonight?" she asked while still spinning slowly. Her only response came as a shrug so she continued.

"I was actually expecting you this time," she laughed. Silent, he was, so she stopped the chair to look at him. He wasn't even looking at her. He was just staring off into space like she wasn't even there. His eyes were hazed over, a despondent look haunting his face.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" she asked him. He blinked at the sound of her voice, but kept his eyes straight up.

"I can't stop thinking..." he said vaguely.

"Well," sighed Botan, "you don't have to stop thinking. You think in your sleep anyway." Kurama shrugged.

"I guess..." he mumbled. Botan sighed. Their banter wasn't very entertaining.

"Am I keeping you up?" she asked him. Kurama shook his head once.

"I was already awake when you snuck into my room," he said dryly.

Botan frowned. Was she this cold to him when he came to her room? Had she done something to offend him? Maybe he didn't want her there...?

"Goodnight, Kurama," she said as she rose from his chair. She walked over to the open window, not bothering to put the chair back. Grumbling to herself, she put her hand out to materialize her oar.

Kurama bolted upright in bed. "Botan."

She turned to look at him, irritation evident in her features. What did he want from her? She hated when people played mind games.

"Come here," he demanded softly. Botan eyed him warily. He sure was acting strangely. Hesitantly, she took slow steps over to him, stopping when she reached the chair again.

"Sit," he said, nodding at the chair. Botan complied, keeping her eyes glued to his bottle green ones. She yelped in surprise when he gripped the arms of the chair and slid her to sit directly in front of him. He leaned into her, peering deeply into her eyes. She gulped nervously.

Why was he looking at her like that? Was he angry with her? Did she do something wrong?

"You know," Kurama said, raising her out of her stupor. "I can't stop thinking about you now."

Botan blinked in confusion. What was she supposed to say to _**that**_?

"You are constantly on my mind. Constantly. The smallest things can trigger images of you. With your sincerity and kindness, you've intrigued me without even knowing. You are... a most captivating creature," he told her softly while his eyes scanned her lovely face, taking in every detail.

"When you are near me, my mind is in a haze of only you, and an odd euphoria explores my body," he whispered. Botan just stared unblinkingly at him, her body tense and rigid from the unexpected closeness. Suddenly, he drew even nearer, coming so close that their noses brushed.

"Somehow, you've endowed yourself in my brain, putting me into this... state of... blind infatuation," he whispered, "It is clear to me that I cannot deny this, nor can I avoid it. But some things are still unclear to me... Like... you, Botan. What do you think of? Do you think of me?"

Botan's jaw locked up and her eyes widened marginally. She wanted to slant back and tell him he had the wrong idea, that the two nights they shared were of only companionable friendship. She wanted to silence him from spewing his confessions of ambivalence. Everything was moving so fast, and she didn't want any of it.

But her mouth betrayed her thoughts when she finally answered.

"Yes."

She answered so, and as her mind began to reel over her response, she began to realize it was, indeed, true.

Kurama watched her face closely as realization swept over her features. Her muscles loosened and her body language signaled to relaxation.

"What do you think of me?" he asked quietly. Botan smiled softly, a gentle blush tinting her cheekbones.

"I like you... Very much, in truth," she responded. Kurama frowned slightly and she immediately wondered if she had said the wrong thing. He shook his head slowly, leaning back to shift his eyes to the ground.

"It's not supposed to be this way..." he mumbled. Botan fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair.

"What...? What do you mean?" she asked him. He sighed and stood from his seat on the bed. He maneuvered himself around her chair and moved to the middle of the room. He groaned loudly and raised his hands to run them through his scarlet mane.

"It's not supposed to be this way..." he said again. Botan slowly spun her chair around to watch him. She was, extremely, confused.

"What way? What are you talking about?" she whispered. Suddenly, Kurama whirled around and she flinched in surprise.

"It's not supposed to be like this!" he shouted. He stalked over to his desk. He growled as he thrust his arm out and shoved, knocking everything over the edge. Botan shrieked and jumped out of her chair as a few glass items shattered into pieces on the floor.

"**You**! **Here**! It's not supposed to be this way! It's ridiculous!" he shouted.

"Why not? Did I do something wrong?" she whispered shakily. He turned back to look at her, his eyes flashing angrily. In a blink, he was in front of her, gripping her arms so tightly that her shoulders hunched about her ears.

"Yes, you did! You've... _infested_ yourself in my head! I can't get rid of you! Images of you plague me continually! You won't leave me alone!" he shouted, giving her a fierce shake. Botan winced.

"Kurama, let me go! Why are you acting this way? This isn't you!" she said pleadingly. Kurama chuckled evilly.

"How do you know what isn't me?! You think just because we've spent a bit of time together that you suddenly know me?! Hardly!" he yelled in her face, his grip tightening on her arms.

"Ah! Please, Kurama, you're hurting me!" she shouted.

Her hearted race with fear as she watched Kurama's jaw muscle work agitatedly. With another growl, he released her and turned away. He sighed and wiped his face with both of his hands. Botan took this as an opportunity for escape. She inched her way around him then dashed for the window, summoning her oar in the process. Just when she was stepping out of the window, he spoke again.

"I'm not supposed to be in love with you."

It was a low and muffled statement, but she had heard it. She paused mid-exit and retracted her leg from the window. Her oar vanished as she slowly turned around to look at him. He just stood there, shoulders sagging, face still buried in his hands. She took a small step towards him.

"What... did you say?" she asked uncertainly.

Slowly, his hands slid from his face. He exhaled heavily then looked up at her. Though his lights were off, the room was alit with moonlight, and she wondered if it were some sort of eye trickery that let her see the two streaks that moistened his cheeks.

"I'm not supposed to love you, Botan. It's absolutely absurd for me to... But, here, I find myself harboring these... feelings for you," he told her quietly. She took another step towards him.

"Why aren't you supposed to love me?" she questioned.

"Because... it isn't right. I'm only a lowly thief. I've committed so many sins I am undeserving of love of any sort. Especially yours, that is so open and pure..." he explained downheartedly.

"Pure?" Botan voiced, stepping up to him.

"_**Pure**_? **Look** at these hands, Kurama," she said, holding her arms out to him.

"These hands have taken an innumerable amount of souls, human and demon alike. Infant or elderly, it does not matter. Some of them are still in the womb when their time comes. This duty of mine is anything but _pure_. It sickens me to no end and I hate it. But someone has to do it," she whispered sternly. Kurama shook his head slowly.

"You don't understand. You'll only end up hurt if I--"

"**How**, Kurama? You and I are both in the same lot. We both work for Koenma. I know about your past and what you are. All the dangers you worry about I am already surrounded by. I don't understand how it isn't right," she said.

Kurama sighed tiredly and walked over to his bed. He plopped down then laid back on his elbows, lolling his head back so that his vibrant hair lay on the bed. It became silent for a long time before he heard the shuffling of her bare feet across his black carpet. He felt added weight on his legs and the bed creaked lightly before he realized she was climbing onto his lap. He sat up abruptly, almost knocking heads with her. She smiled shyly and fidgeted a little in his lap.

"You're probably wondering why I'm straddling you..." she laughed, placing her hands on his chest gingerly.

"Well, you look like you could use a hug," she said as she slid her hands around his torso to his back in an embrace. He looked questioningly at her. She was acting as if nothing had just happened. She merely shrugged then smiled brightly.

"I love you, too, Kurama. I know it seems odd, but I know we can work this out if we--"

She never got to finish her sentence. Kurama caught her face in his hands and pressed his mouth to hers so promptly, he wouldn't have been surprised had one, if not, both, of her lips been swollen when he was finished. But almost immediately after, her lips joined his in a synchronized dance, and a warm feeling of relief swarmed his body. Almost reluctantly, Kurama pulled away to look at her face. Botan licked her lips delicately as if assessing something, her eyes misty with wonder. Then the corners of her mouth lifted slowly in a wide smile, as did his.

"I guess this means I'll be sleeping over your place tonight," she joked. Kurama laughed and pulled her to his chest, resting his chin atop of her head. It became quiet once more until he realized something.

"You... straightened out your hair," Botan nodded.

"Yeah, I did," she said. Kurama smiled.

"For me?" he asked suavely. He bit back a laugh as he felt her face warm up against the skin of his chest. Then she gave a small nod.

"Yes," she whispered. Kurama began to stroke her head, running his fingers through her soft strands.

"So... does this mean no more nightly visits?" he asked curiously. Botan laughed and shook her head.

"Not at all! This means they get more interesting..." she replied coyly.

"Sounds good to me," he joked. Botan giggled then he felt her jaw widen and her warm breath skip across his chest and arm. He realized she was yawning. She snuggled closer to him and his arms tightened around her.

"Botan?" he called softly. The only reply he received came in the form of a soft snore so he rightly assumed she had already nodded off to sleep. Carefully, he slid her from his lap and laid her down on the bed. He stood up to remove her housecoat and his eyes almost bulged out of his head when he saw what she was wearing underneath. Botan moaned softly and rolled to her side, giving him a nice view of her scantily clad backside.

**Delicious...** Youko growled naughtily.

Kurama shook his head and tossed her house coat into his chair. He climbed into bed beside her and pulled his comforter up to cover them both. He slithered a muscular arm around her mid-section and sighed into her hair. He murmured lovingly into her ear then placed a soft kiss on her pale shoulder before closing his eyes to join Botan in dormancy. The room was comfortably quiet, save for the rhythmic breathing coming from the woman beside him.

**You know, she would not be lying beside you were it not for me,** Youko said.

--Oh? What makes you so sure?-- Kurama asked.

**The fact that it was my idea to visit her in the first place,** Youko replied boastfully.

--Yes... I guess a lot of good comes out of us two being spiritually conjoined.--

It became silent in his head as Youko pondered for a moment.

**I suppose you're right.** He admitted finally.

Kurama smiled in his sleep and pulled Botan closer. Although it was going to take some time, he knew she was going to heal both his and Youko's tormented souls. And even though she probably didn't realize it yet, she was in need of some healing, too.

But in time, they would heal together. All of their emotional wounds would close up and their spiritual potholes would be filled.

One night of confessions would lead to a lifetime of restituted love.

* * *

__

**A/N:** Bah! I don't like this ending at all... I feel like it takes away from the plot of the story, which was _**supposed**_ to be about **Youko** and Botan... but I also feel that the human Kurama and Botan know each other better. Sorry.

I'm sorry this update took so long. The next thing I update will be _**Dividing Loyalty**_.

**THERE!** Now this story is seriously complete! Really... it is! It's FIN! Yay!!

**_Please_** forgive me for the poorly interpreted Japanese. I know I suck. I'm doing the best I can with a Japanese handbook and a Japanese computer dictionary. =.=;

Volpone, I hope you liked.

__

**REVIEW!!!**


End file.
